


Gabby's special Little day

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/F, Face-Sitting, Soiling, Transformation, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Premise: A pervert and her little friend get together, and their dynamic changes forever.





	Gabby's special Little day

The light shone in through window of the quaint little home in the middle of the suburbs, as the owner waited giddily for her guest to arrive. Today was going to be a very special day, and there was no way that she could keep herself even the slightest bit calm. “Oh, I hope she’s on her way… I don’t think I can wait much longer!” The rather large-bodied woman said to herself as she peered outside of the window, just to keep an eye out. Thankfully, her patience was soon rewarded as she could spot a certainly little someone strolling down the street, and onto the steps of her home. “There she is!” She cooed to herself as she hurried to the front door, and waited that little bit more.

The younger girl walked onto the porch of belonging to one of her dear friends, and began to knock on the door a little absentmindedly, squirming ever so slightly as the wind passed on by. She was a shy little thing, as evident by the fact that she just kept on knocking despite the door opening up, resulting in her tender little fist harmlessly bouncing up against her friend’s plump belly. It took her a few seconds further to realize what she was doing, causing her to yelp a little before smiling up at her friend. “D-Dani! S-Sorry for taking so long, I had a lot of stuff to do before I could make it over he-“The smaller woman started to apologize, only to be swallowed up by her friend’s stomach once she was forced into a bear hug.

“Gabby, Gabby, Gabby! You’re never late, you know. I can wait eons and I would still think you’re just on time.” Dani, or rather, Danielle chuckled as she planted a nice and friendly kiss right on top of her friend’s head, before letting go of the mildly disoriented girl. “Come on in, I’ve got some sweet stuff in the oven. I hope you brought the ‘goods’!” The rather cheery woman said as she stepped aside, and Gabby took her own steps inside, shaking all the while from the surprise.

The two girlfriends walked into the living room, only for Dani to pat her smaller friend on the back. “Tell you what, you take a seat, and I’ll go check up on the stuff in the oven and grab us a bit to drink. Be right back!” The larger girl said as she departed for the kitchen, leaving Gabby to plant her petite little rump on the ever-comfortable couch, sighing a little. “She’s always in such high spirits, it’s almost crazy… Still, I can’t help but smile whenever I see her…” The smaller girl muttered a little to herself before she closed her eyes and leaned right into the plush pillows, taking a moment to relax while the sweet smell of whatever was baking filled up the living room…

That sweet scent was just a mask for the weirder things that Dani had prepared for her guest; this was a very special day after all. The older girl muttered a little to herself, questioning where she had put her special ingredient. “Come on, come on, I know I put you somewhere easy to reach, just for times like these…!” Dani’s frustrated mutters continued on, until she finally took a peek towards her sink, where she saw the bottle of pills that she had bought for just this occasion, causing her to deflate and giggle a little. “Oh, right… I put it on the counter…” She shook her head for her rather silly behavior, as she picked up the bottle and gave it a little look over.

Now, it was well known between the two of them that Dani was a bit of a pervert. There had been many times where the larger lover had managed to do some rather questionable things, getting both of them into situations that could be considered living representations of her fetishes… and yet, not a single time had Gabby mustered up as much as one single disagreeing comment. It was as if she kind of enjoyed all the antics. So, naturally, Dani just kept on getting them into these situations, and that’s why today was such a special day. Today, the situation was 100% intentional. Because the bottle she held in her hand wasn’t just any kind of pill bottle. It was a bottle full of transformative pills, intended to shift the victim’s form into that of a character, like those one would find in animated shows.

Of course, what Dani had neglected to check on the bottle, was the warnings. And given the bottle was made by a certain infamously mischievous company known simply as ‘Atlas Corp’, she would’ve probably realized that her intentions to keep things under control were going to end rather badly. Still, it didn’t stop her from pouring a few pills into a fresh glass of milk, and once she was sure that the pills had been dissolved into the creamy substance, she took the glass, as well as another for herself, out to the smaller girl. “It’s probably gonna be a while before the stuff’s ready, baking’s taking a little longer than I expected, but I got you a bit of milk to tide us over. Hope that’s fine!” Dani chimed as she took a seat besides Gabby, and eagerly handed her the glass full of skeevy pill-addled milk.

The smaller girl shook her head a little nervously. “I-If you had been waiting for me, wouldn’t you have the sweets ready at this point…?” Gabby chuckled as she teased her eager friend a little, something even a shy girl like her could muster given their long history together. She then took the glass from Dani, and peered into it slightly, taking a small whiff of the scent. “Relax, Gabby, the drink’s fine! I know we usually drink Soda when you’re over, but I kinda forgot to buy any, so it’ll just be milk this time.” Dani tried to play off the odd choice of drink, but it didn’t take much excusing before the smaller girl took a sip from the glass… then a bigger sip, then an outright gulp, and then she just swallowed all of that creamy stuff. ‘Oh wow… I thought she would drink it much slower…’ The bigger girl thought to herself as Gabby let a small burp slip out, something that was wildly out of character for her.

However, this was hardly the only sign that Gabby was acting wildly out of character, as she started to snicker a little more teasingly. “Gee, Dani, what did you put in my drink? It tasted so funny, not like milk’s supposed to…” The smaller girl cooed as she climbed onto her friend’s lap and peered up into her eyes with a bit of a playful look in her eyes, eyes that were rapidly changing color to a deep pink. The pills were taking effect, and rapidly at that. “G-Gabby, I think you should give me a little space, y’know…” Dani felt a little bit uncomfortable having her friend look at her like this, but she was quickly shut up by the smaller girl’s finger meeting her lips. “Oh hush, you big pervert. You just sit back and let me take care of things.”

Once Gabby had made it clear that she was now taking matters into her own hands, the smaller girl’s form rapidly began to change. Her hair started to shift in color, turning bright pink as it lengthened in the front, letting parts of her hair dangle down by her shoulders. Her clothes came next, quickly shifting from a rather ordinary and contemporary shirt and jeans pair, into a white and decorated dress. The dress was adorned with a couple of stars near her neck, a few bones lining her midsection, and a very frilly skirt-end that just barely covered up her rather well-shaped rear. While on the outside her body didn’t really change too much, it was much different on the inside. Her vocal cords stretched and squished together, until Gabby’s voice had changed to the exact octave that would match her looks.

And to cap things off, the transformative effects of the pills managed to outright create a large hat, which landed neatly on top of her head. The style and shape of the hat was akin to those that marching bands would wear, and it was a clear indicator of just who Gabby had turned into. Dani’s cheeks flushed red as her plan had worked out just as she thought it would. “Gabby, yo-“ She barely got a moment to speak however, before her pink haired friend put a finger on her lips and giggled. “There’s no Gabby anymore, silly. I’m Nonon, just as you wanted… You perverted freak.”

Indeed, the pills had transformed Dani’s friend into the splitting image of Jazukure Nonon from the hit anime Kill la Kill… with her pointed personality to boot. “Really, you just had to choose me? You’re really something, picking a girl as small as me. You probably thought you could dominate me with your size, didn’t you Dani? Well, I’ve got something that’ll prove you made a bigger mistake than you ever could’ve imagined.” The recently transformed girl snickered, as she lifted up her skirt to reveal a little addition to her transformation, caused by the unpredictability of the pills.

Nonon was wearing a diaper. Not just a small baby diaper, oh no, this one was meant for big girls. Real adult babies… and judging by her expression, she had every intent to use it. Dani barely got a moment to speak up before the brassy sound of gas escaped her transformed friend’s rear, not even muffled a little bit by the large padding around her butt. “Oops. Guess it was a bad idea to turn me into a musician, now I’m going to play you out, just using my ass… Come on, Dani. Put your perverted mitts on my diaper-butt, and we can get started!” The pink-haired girl commanded as she tugged the hands of her bigger friend onto her butt, and immediately began to push.

The brassy instrumentals of her gas continued as she had to get out all of the hot air built up by her transformation, causing no end to the growing blush on Dani’s face. Being indirectly farted on in this way was such a new experience, and she couldn’t say she disliked it, not a single bit. Sometimes she didn’t know just how deep the rabbit hole of kinks went, but clearly she had just fallen further and further. Of course, gas wasn’t the only thing that was going to pour out of that little butt. There was something much fouler hidden within. Once Nonon pushed a little harder, that disgusting treasure had to pour out.

The pink-haired girl let out a sharp gasp and a moan as she quivered, a large rope of poop slithering out of her little hole, spreading it apart by the second, and mushing into a pile once it met Dani’s hands. The pressure from the hands just forced the waste to spread around, filling up every inch of that clean diaper, and making it sag ever so slightly, to the point where most of the padding was now forcefully covering several inches of Dani’s pants… and still, her blush didn’t let up. In fact, the larger girl’s face was just completely covered up by her blush at this point, and as Nonon let out a labored giggle from pushing out that massive turd, she forced herself to look away as to not stare her transformed friend in the eye.

“Aw, what’s the matter, ashamed of your kinks? Well you’d better be, you pervert. You turned me into this, you’d better take responsibility… and I know just the way, too.” The pink haired anime girl leaned upward and planted a kiss on her friend’s cheek, causing her to freeze up and stammer in surprise… Only to get pushed onto her side, forcing her to lay down on the couch and leaving her vulnerable to whatever the smaller girl had planned, which was quite evident once the smaller girl stood above her. Her diaper was sagging just enough that the bottom was resting against the bigger girl’s nose, letting her get a nice whiff of the horrible stench within.

Nonon didn’t give Dani even a second to protest anything as she sat herself down on her friend’s face, mushing that huge log all around on that depraved face, even leaving a little bit of residue from the humidity of the log. The only thing that stopped Dani from receiving a muddy mask of the waste, was the diaper around her friend’s waist… one that was looking like it could tear apart any moment, just from one little bit of soiling. “Well, Dani? Was this worth it? Are you a pervert that wants a small diapered wife that keeps pointing out your disgusting flaws and sits on your face with her undies full of shit? Because I know you are, and you really can’t tell me otherwise.”

Nonon was right, and frankly, she hadn’t even given Dani the chance to agree. Not that Dani wouldn’t. She was trying to process everything that had happened… and the way that her tongue was hanging out of her mouth hungrily, almost like a dog would, was enough for Nonon to know that she was right. “God, you’re disgusting… But I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now, be a good girl and get a taste for the poopy you love so much. I’ve got much bigger plans for us, once I’m done with your face…”

As Dani eagerly licked at the soiled diaper, one thought was firmly nested within her mind… “Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous commission.


End file.
